


Perfect Ten

by TJ_Dragonblade



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Backgroung pairing: 3x4, Holy Fanfic Cliches Batman!, M/M, My old writing makes me cringe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-05-16
Updated: 2002-05-16
Packaged: 2018-12-23 07:19:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11984931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TJ_Dragonblade/pseuds/TJ_Dragonblade
Summary: Duo is envious of Quatre and Trowa's happiness.  Talking about it with Wufei leads to happiness of his own.





	Perfect Ten

**Author's Note:**

> 5x2. I’m more or less sick of this fic. I’ve been at it for more than a year and it’s just...I’m done. The first sex scene I ever wrote; it's cliché and trite and unoriginal and I rewrote the lead-in ‘cause it was really baaaad and it’s still only mediocre but (shrug) I’m moving on.  
> =====  
> Started: Spring 2001  
> Drafted: Spring 2002

Wufei glance down at the cards in his hand, fastidiously arranging them by suit in ascending numerical value as he waited for Duo to finish dealing and begin. He’d never played any sort of cards before; but Duo had explained the rules and the game sounded simple enough--where was the harm in exploring this innocuous pastime? Most importantly, Duo had *invited* him to play; for reasons he was not yet ready to admit to anyone but himself, he was unwilling to refuse anything the boy asked. Besides, ever since they had begun operating out of this safe house seven weeks ago, Duo had been remarkably involved in everything Wufei did. He shadowed the Chinese boy in the kitchen, making small talk and praising Wufei's culinary skills, offering assistance with the simpler tasks. He'd expressed great interest in what the Altron pilot read, listening attentively while Wufei would recount the contents of this book or that, even politely asking permission to borrow one or two and reading them himself. He unobtrusively engaged the raven-haired boy in meaningful conversations at opportune moments and shared stretches of companionable silence with him at others. In short, Duo had actively courted his friendship, something that no one had ever done before. And Wufei had found that he liked it, liked the knowledge that someone appeared to care about him, liked having someone he could talk to, confide in, liked the companionship, liked *Duo.* In all honesty, he realized that he had fallen in love with the pretty, personable American boy; it was not, however, a subject he was prepared to broach with the other just yet. 

But if Duo wanted to teach him how to play cards on a rainy Sunday evening, he was more than happy to oblige. 

He looked up as Duo spoke.

"Do you have any threes?"

Wufei glanced back down at his cards and shook his head slightly. "No; go fish."

Duo drew a card from the pile in the middle of the narrow coffee table between them and tucked it into his hand. Nine of spades; no help there. Although truthfully Duo didn't care if he won or lost; he was simply elated that Wufei had been willing to play at all.

For quite awhile now Duo had been making a concentrated effort to get to know Wufei better. He found the Chinese boy fascinating and likeable, not to mention drop-dead gorgeous and melt-in-your-mouth sexy in a completely unconscious, indifferent way--he wasn't really aware of his appeal and wouldn't have cared had anyone told him. Duo had been quite infatuated with him for some time now; the past several weeks had given him the opportunity to get behind Wufei's walls and acquaint himself with the person beneath. 

The boy he'd found had stolen his heart. 

Wufei was intriguing, intelligent, courageous, strong, honorable, complex, and unique; he was also cool, aloof, withdrawn, and distinctly introverted. Never one to shy from such a challenge, Duo had taken it upon himself to draw the other boy out of his self-constructed armor and introduce him to more interpersonal behavior. 

And it apparently had worked, as Wufei had agreed today to something frivolous that Duo had suggested doing. Playing 'Go Fish', of all things--the poor American could not for the life of him remember any card game less juvenile, so delighted was he that Wufei had accepted his hesitantly offered invitation.

They were a few minutes into the game when the front door suddenly opened and a thoroughly soaked Quatre swept inside.

"Allah, but it's coming down out there," the blond exclaimed, stripping off his wet overcoat and hanging it to dry in the entryway. He turned and entered the living room proper, crossing to where his fellow pilots sat on the floor while pushing sopping bangs out of his face. His expression registered the barest note of surprise at seeing Wufei willingly engaged in such a trivial activity as playing cards; it was quickly smoothed away in the interest of politeness.

"Hey, Q, wanna play?" Duo gestured at the end of the table in invitation.

Quatre considered it for a second; then shook his head gently, smiling. He really was hoping that a certain auburn-haired circus performer was home; besides, being who he was, he could tell that both Duo and Wufei, though neither would outright admit it, would prefer to be left with only one another for company. "No, thank you," he said. "I really ought to go dry out."

"You've got a point there," Duo agreed, moving his arm to avoid getting dripped on. Wufei, characteristically, said nothing.

Quatre smiled softly. "Has Trowa come in yet?" He couldn't resist asking.

Duo's smile in return was devoid of its usual wickedness. "Yeah, he's been here a couple hours. Probably upstairs waitin' for ya."

The Arabian's eyes, already gentle beyond compare, softened further at the thought of his green-eyed lover. "Then I will see the two of you later," he responded, unaware that his smile had gone dreamy. He headed for the stairs.

Duo watched him go with envious eyes. Wufei watched Duo, curiosity piqued by his melancholy expression. As Quatre disappeared around the turn of the landing, the American boy sighed darkly.

"I am so jealous of him."

Wufei tensed unconsciously; Duo liked Trowa?

Duo blinked, distant gaze refocusing on Wufei. "Of both of them, really."

The Chinese pilot released a breath silently as his companion continued. "They're both so damn happy, so perfect together...it must be nice. I hear 'em sometimes, at night, and I just...I wish I could have what they have. To be with someone like that...to make love...it's gotta be wonderful. But I wouldn't know." Duo seemed to have forgotten their game, his card hand dropping unnoticed to the table as his gaze turned inward.

Wufei was now desperately curious, Duo's comments pushing him to ask the question he normally wouldn't have considered voicing despite his intense desire to know the answer.

"So...you're a virgin?" he asked cautiously. It wasn't *that* far-fetched a notion, really; but somehow he'd just always assumed Duo to be...experienced.

Violet eyes hardened suddenly and Duo glanced away. He laughed shortly, the sound strangely harsh and devoid of any real mirth.

"Oh no, 'Fei, I'm not a virgin," he said, voice full of an old bitterness. "I used to be a whore."

Wufei's mouth fell open; in the interest of politeness, he closed it again quickly. "What do you mean?" he asked, filtering the apallment from his tone. He had learned long ago that it was best to reserve judgment until one had the full story.

Again, that brittle laugh. "I *mean*, Wufei, that when you're a hungry kid living on the streets and you have no money, you'll do anything you have to ta get by; I was about nine when I figured out that my body was a valuable commodity that could get me what I needed to survive. So I used it." His tone softened slightly, turning melancholy once more.

"G was the first person to turn me down. He actually laughed when I offered and told me I should think more highly of myself. That's half the reason I stuck with him and ended up in this damn war--he treated me like a person.

"But yeah, I had plenty of sex. I've just never been with anyone *I* wanted to be with; who wanted me for *me* and not 'cause I’m a pretty little boy. And then seeing Q and Tro--they're so happy together, so complete...I just wish I knew what that was like."

Wufei was moving before he could think to stop himself. Duo's brief explanation of his previous statement fired a deep-rooted need to reassure in the black-haired boy. Duo had to be shown that he was thought no less of for this revelation. And his wistful comments about wanting to know love--something snapped inside Wufei and he found himself leaning across the table, his hand curving beneath the base of the chestnut braid and tipping Duo's startled face upward so that violet eyes met his own.

"Duo..." He could hear all his longing, all his need, all his concern and compassion in that softly spoken word; could see the total defenseless vulnerability in those lilac depths; unable to resist, he closed the scant remaining distance between them and kissed the stunned American full on his unhappy mouth.

~Chang Wufei, what the bloody hell do you think you are *doing*?!?~ a tiny voice screamed in his head, even as his tongue deftly parted Duo's lips and slipped in to taste the other boy. With the chestnut-haired pilot shocked into stillness, he had a long moment to savor that taste before he withdrew.

Upon opening his eyes, he found himself presented with the sight of Duo, white-faced and trembling, a sprinkling of never-before-noticed freckles standing out against the paleness of his skin across the bridge of his nose and one hand half-raised to his mouth. His amethyst eyes were huge, staring in blatant disbelief at the Chinese boy.

"Wufei--" His voice was tiny, barely more than a whisper; but it brought reality crashing back down into place about Altron's pilot.

He had just...Duo...he had just kissed-- His heart lurched in sudden apprehensive realization. He really should not have done that...

In a flash he was standing, offering a stiff, awkward bow of apology.

"I am sorry," he breathed; then turned and fled the room.

But of course it could not be ended so simply as that. Duo followed, stopping Wufei upstairs before he could open his door and escape to the sanctuary of his bedroom.

"Wufei...wait, please--" The American sounded slightly fearful but determined. "Why..." The question trailed off at the first word, but Wufei didn't need to hear it anyway. He remained poised at his door, hand on the knob, back to Duo in a feeble gesture of defense.

"I apologize," he said again. "I do not know what came over me--I didn't mean to...I should not have..."

"Bullshit," Duo cut in mildly; and Wufei blinked at the out-of-character rudeness, turning in surprise to face the other. His half-hearted excuses had given the chestnut-haired boy his voice back, it seemed. Duo spoke softly but firmly.

"Don't lie to me, 'Fei. Why did you kiss me?"

And Wufei knew that further denial would be useless to someone who prided himself on truthfulness.

"Because I love you, Duo. And because no one should have to wonder what it's like to make love when there's somebody who desperately wants to show him." There. He'd said it. He could only pray now that Duo wouldn't outright reject him.

The braided boy moved nearer, coming to stand directly in front of Wufei, facing him eye to eye. "You...you want to show me?" he asked, almost timidly.

The black-eyed boy steeled himself, honor driving him to the truth despite his fear of the repercussions. "Yes," he answered, barely above a whisper. "More than anything." The sight, the smell, the feel of Duo so close was terribly distracting.

The lilac-eyed boy stepped closer still, bringing their bodies barely into contact; he hesitantly slid his arms around the other's neck. His voice very timid now he asked, "*Will* you show me, please, 'Fei?"

Wufei blinked, disbelieving. Duo was *asking* him to act on every urge screaming through his blood? But that face was so open, so sincere... An instant's deliberation and his decision was made. He wrapped his arms around the braided boy's slender waist and pulled them flush against one another, catching those timid lips with his own. He kissed gently, fighting the urge to crush that tender mouth under his, savoring the soft murmur of pleased surprise that Duo voiced. He pulled back finally, one hand stroking down the braid, and opened his mouth to answer yes to Duo's request.

"Do you want *me*?" was what came out instead. He was a little uncertain. "Or do you simply wish to know what it's like?" He realized it was cruel to declare his love and offer his body to the boy, then turn around and demand to know if he'd be more than just an experimental lay. But if he was to do this, he needed to be clear on what he could hope to expect in return.

Duo's eyes opened, and his crystal violet gaze was full of something indefinable. "You," he murmured. "I want to know, but...only if it's you. It isn't worth knowing if it's not with you. It wouldn't really be love if it wasn't with you. You're the only one I dream about, the only one I love, the only one who drives me crazy--Wufei, I've wanted you since the first time I saw you, I love you--" He cut short his babbling and pressed his lips to Wufei's again.

The Chinese boy, euphoria swelling through him as his question was answered, was only too happy to accept that kiss. He wrapped his arms tightly around Duo again, one hand sliding over the shapely curve of the American's buttocks as he ground their hips together in a gesture both wanton and possessive.

"Mmph!" Duo's eyes flew open at the contact, widening as he discovered the distinctive hardness within the white silk of the other's pants. He pulled free from the kiss and shoved his hips forward again, drawing a little gasp from his paramour. "Glad to find I love you, eh?" he purred, wriggling suggestively.

"Very," Wufei growled, lifting the smirking pilot off the ground. Duo wrapped long legs around the other boy, pressing his own full-blown hard-on against Wufei's stomach. Taking advantage of his new height, he lunged forward, mouth melding to Wufei's, seemingly intent on finding a way to get his tongue down the other's throat.

The startled Chinese boy fell back against his bedroom door, one hand fumbling for the knob, the other arm wrapped around Duo. He couldn't help the choked moan that escaped him under Duo's enthusiastic if somewhat forceful kiss; he really hadn't expected this sort of attack. His assailant pulled back a little, nibbled at his lower lip, and broke the kiss completely. "Tasty," the boy announced, his voice warm and seductive as Wufei finally found and turned the handle, stumbling backwards into his room. He shut and locked the door as Duo's tongue traced the outer curve of one ear, teasing at the lobe in a way that sent electric shivers straight to his groin. Barely able to make his way over to his bed, he fell back across it and rolled, pinning the squirming Deathscythe pilot beneath him.

"At last," he breathed, kissing the smirk away from Duo's lips as he moved to straddle the American's body. "You have no idea how long I have loved you, needed you, wanted you..."

"You coulda told me," Duo gasped in reply as Wufei's hips rolled against him. He pushed upward with his own, his body shivering with the resulting sensations. "Damn, 'Fei, you know how to *move*..."

Wufei silenced him with another kiss, giving in to the urge to devour the boy. He continued the slow grinding of his hips as he dipped his tongue into the sweet mouth beneath him, let it dance against the tongue that met him, and withdrew to nip lightly at the fullness of Duo's lower lip before crushing back into the kiss. He was rewarded by a low, throaty moan that ended in a whimper as his hips thrust forward yet again. He felt Duo's hands clutching at the silk of his traditional whites and gave one more thrust with both tongue and hips before pulling away and sitting up, breathless. Still straddling the boy, he placed one hand on Duo's chest and looked down into his shining violet eyes.

"Do I please you?" he asked softly, toying with the buttons of the black shirt, opening the collar of the white one beneath it. He hungered for the feel of skin against skin, but he wanted to stretch this encounter as long as he possibly could. The reality of Duo in his bed was far too good to rush.

The gasping boy beneath him closed his eyes and drew in a deep, calming breath before answering. "God yes!" Duo blinked hazily. "No one's ever kissed me like that..." His hands moved to the closures of Wufei's clothing, trying to open the shirt.

"Uh uh." Wufei gently grasped his wrists and laid them on either side of his head. "Let me do that." He quickly removed the long outer garment and tossed it aside. Duo's hands reached for him again, tugging at the blue tank top; again he pinned them gently back. 

"But--" Duo protested, only to be cut off again by Wufei's kiss. He turned his face aside, trying and failing to escape it. "Need--" he managed to say before his mouth was taken again. "Need to...feel you...want you..." he got out between kisses; and then Wufei's mouth traced a hot line down his jaw and along his neck. Duo tossed his head back and cried out softly as his nerves burst into flames that raced straight to his groin. The Chinese boy's lips brushed against his exposed throat and closed over the throbbing pulse there, sucking gently, fanning those flames higher. Duo moaned and shuddered beneath him, body writhing helplessly on the bed as he struggled vainly against the gentle grip that held him.

"Please, 'Fei," he gasped, voice almost a sob. He couldn't have said what he was begging for. He only knew the lithe, muscled god of a youth above him was driving him rapidly beyond crazy.

Wufei finally took pity on the boy and released him, rising up to swiftly unbutton both of Duo's shirts. Pulling them open, he smoothed his hands reverently over the exposed skin and caught Duo's gaze as the violet eyes opened.

The look of desire in those eyes was too much for Wufei; he leaned back down and cradled Duo's face, crushing his mouth into a passionate kiss that was eagerly returned. He drew the boy into his embrace and snaked one arm around the American's waist. Rolling onto his back, he pulled the other pilot atop him and pushed the loosely opened shirts back from narrow shoulders, down sinewy arms, and off. He ran his hands almost possessively over the bare skin of the slender body above him, Duo's mouth still held firmly in his, tongue sparring fiercely with his own. The braided boy whimpered softly into the fiery kiss, shivering under the caresses he was receiving. Wufei's hands roamed everywhere, touching, exploring, learning the shape of what he'd worshipped so long in silence. Duo's skin was so warm, so soft; Wufei clutched gently at him, needing to feel more. He ventured down the back of the black pants, closing his hands over the tight curves of Duo's backside and squeezing, rolling his own hips upward at the same time.

Deathscythe's pilot reared back and cried out at that, hips grinding downward into Wufei's, igniting a rush of fierce passion between them. "Oh, GOD," he groaned and dropped back down, braid slithering over his shoulder as he did so. He began thrusting against the hard body beneath him, shoulders heaving as he gasped for breath. Wufei simply held on and let him continue, lost in the feel of Duo moving so violently against him, encouraging the boy with his soft heated moans.

Duo collapsed a few seconds later, falling into his hungry kiss until Wufei pulled away to ravish Duo's neck again, his hands roaming over the fine sheen of sweat that now covered the braided boy's skin. Duo was again reduced to whimpers; he clung tightly to the body beneath him as he shuddered with delight.

"'Fei, you're driving me crazy," he managed to say as the black-eyed pilot's tongue traced the hollow of his collarbone. "Not fair, y'know...mmmmm...you're still--ahh--dressed--"

In answer, Wufei rolled them again so that he was once more on top. Kneeling up, he stripped off his tank top and cast it onto the growing heap on the floor. Leaning over the other pilot, he asked, "Better?" His tone was deliberately sultry.

Duo flashed a wicked grin. "Almost," he purred, tugging downward on the edge of Wufei's pants. But the Chinese boy stopped him.

"Not yet, Duo," he said softly, catching the other's hands and lifting one away to his mouth. He pressed a gentle kiss to the back of slim, calloused fingers.

"But I want to touch you," Duo protested, his mouth turning downward in a tiny frown.

"There's time enough for that," came the answer as Wufei kissed his palm. "We have all night..."

"Wufeeeiii..." Duo was begging as the other's soft lips moved to his wrist, tongue flicking between them to taste his skin. "Please, let me touch you...I need you, I want to please you..." He trailed off, his body shivering.

Wufei's eyes opened; he leaned forward, pinning slender white arms beside Duo's head again. Something in him was deeply aroused by holding the boy helpless like this; he was careful to keep his grip gentle and non-threatening.

"You please me well enough just being here," he murmured, brushing his lips across the pouting mouth below him. "Right now, let me worship you, beautiful, my flower..." His thoughts were beginning to translate oddly into words; he fell silent and continued softly tormenting the boy held beneath him.

Duo's eyelids fluttered shut as light kisses fell to his lips, across his face, against his neck, along his collarbone, over his shoulders. His breath caught in his throat, and he sight gently. His Dragon was continually surprising. No one had ever called Duo beautiful before. He'd always been told he was pretty, or sexy, or cute. Never beautiful. Until Wufei.

He squirmed experimentally against the grip that held him down, discovering that escape and full-body contact were both impossible unless the other boy allowed it. That realization somehow aroused him more; he twisted again and arched his hips into Wufei's above him. The hot, throbbing ache in his groin was wonderfully unbearable; he rubbed up insistently against the answering hardness of the other boy. The movement drew a startled sigh of pleasure from his lover.

"Aaaahh--Duo..." Wufei brushed his parted lips across the other pilot's jaw line and lowered his body completely, pressing the squirming boy firmly down into the bed. "Gods, I want you," he breathed into his captive's ear. "Your voice, your eyes, your face, your body..." The warmth of Duo's skin against his own bare chest was driving him closer to losing control. "You make me crazy, Duo...I need you..."

"Then do something about it, 'Fei," the braided boy replied, his voice a low purr. His hands clasped the golden bronze ones that held him, fingers interlacing.

"Patience, beautiful," Wufei murmured, raising his head. He met Duo's half-lidded stare, then lowered his mouth for a delirious kiss. Soon. He would completely claim his lover soon. He couldn't hold out very much longer.

Duo nearly lost his mind under the intensity of that kiss. His entire existence had narrowed to one focus: Beyond all hope, he'd ended up half-dressed and hot-blooded, held willingly captive under the one person who meant more to him than anything; said person happened to be beautiful as well, sexy beyond belief, in love with him too, and currently just as half-dressed and hot-blooded as he was. One hand struggled persistently for freedom, finally granted; Duo reached up and swiftly unknotted the tie in Wufei's hair. His trembling fingers tangled into the loosened ebony silk, holding the back of the other boy's head, insistently pulling that luscious mouth harder against his own. He was drowning, dying surely under smothering waves of ecstasy; and that kiss was the only thing that could keep him alive. He would not let go. His other hand was released a moment later; he had his arm around Wufei's shoulders in an instant, fingers clawing lightly at the golden skin. If he could've fused their two bodies into one being, he would have.

Wufei found that kiss nearly impossible to break away from but finally managed, gasping for breath when he was released at last. "Gods, Duo," he choked out as his lover's hands slid over the skin of his back. "You're going to kill me--ohh--" He ended in a strangled moan as Duo's hands clasped his rear and Duo's still-clothed erection thrust against his own. Locking gazes with the braided pilot, he found that those amethyst eyes had gone nearly eggplant-dark with desire. The need on that beautiful face could not be ignored; the next words he spoke proved that his patience was nearing its end.

"Pants off. Now," Duo practically growled, grinding upwards again. "I want more..." He tugged desperately at the white silk still clothing the other boy, his hips writhing insistently.

Wufei slid nimbly out of Duo's grasp, his open mouth trailing down to his fellow pilot's trembling stomach. He laid a flurry of hot, moist kisses around the navel while caressing Duo's waist; ultimately, he could not ignore the evidence of his lover's desire straining the black cloth so near his face. He moved one hand slowly inward from Duo's hip, stopping just short of his goal, waiting until the tortured American spoke.

"Please--" That one word, issued unsteadily on a shaking breath, told Wufei everything he wanted to know. He closed his hand over the tight bulge before him, squeezing gently; Duo's head fell back and he groaned, the sound pulling heavily from the depth of his being. He shuddered a little, words tumbling from his lips as the raven-haired pilot continued massaging his throbbing erection.

"God, yes...don't stop...unh--Wufeeeiii..."

The sound of his name moaned on such a note of wanton abandon was too much for Wufei; he yanked open Duo's pants and slid them off the boy's arching hips, boxers and all. Then, without warning, he took the length of the burning flesh revealed into his mouth.

Duo's entire body snapped taut at that touch and he cried out in surprise, his hips straining upward into the wet heat that engulfed him. He began thrashing uncontrollably against the bed as that steaming heaven withdrew and returned, lost in the sudden ecstasy, head tossing as Wufei's hands gripped him firmly, stilling him somewhat. Breathless moans tore from his throat as Wufei's mouth continued moving over him, working him relentlessly. He clawed wildly at the bed covers, needing something to anchor himself as his world dissolved into surges of white-hot lightning with each languid stroke of Wufei's tongue over his sex. No one had ever done such a thing to him before; the way it felt was beyond imagination. He cried out again, helplessly.

"Oh GOD 'Fei!"

In an instant, Wufei was back on top of Duo, muffling his voice with an anxious kiss. His gregarious American was just as vocal in the heat of passion; the others might hear. Instinct dictated that he quiet the boy; but after a few seconds of swallowing Duo's disappointed sounds of protest, he reconsidered. Let the others hear; let them *listen* if they wanted. *HE* needed to hear how much Duo liked what he was doing.

"Why'dja stop?" Duo asked, a pout in his breathless voice. "That felt...incredible." It was the only word he could come up with; he continued moving softly against Wufei, seeking a return to that state of mind-numbing pleasure.

"I'm sorry," Wufei murmured, brushing searing kisses across the side of Duo's face. His own arousal was burning too hot to ignore, every nerve on fire, screaming for release. The taste of the boy combined with his reaction to being orally pleasured had pushed Wufei to the point of no return. "I need you *now*. Can't wait any longer..." He raised himself slightly and caught Duo's gaze. "May I take you?"

Duo blinked in surprise, body stilling. "Well...yeah," he answered. He had never been asked for permission. He had just assumed that was where this encounter was headed. But Wufei had asked. And somehow that made the idea far more appealing than it had been when he was younger.

Wufei kissed him again. "Thank you," he whispered fiercely, then quickly stood to shed the last of his clothing. He turned back to find that Duo had kicked off his pants and was now facing away from him on hands and knees, waiting. He knelt behind his braided lover, leaning over to touch the silken chestnut rope and brush it gently to one side, certain needy, aching parts of his body pressing into certain other parts of Duo's in a way that turned his bones to gelatin. Trembling ever-so-slightly, he kissed his way up the slim back bowed before him and grasped the slender shoulders, laying his head between them.

"I can't take you like this," he said softly. He wrapped his arms around the other's chest. "I need to see you, see your face. I want to love you, not just...screw you."

Duo made a small sound of surprise before laying down and turning over. The look on his face was one of bewildered wonderment. "Never done it this way," he confessed as Wufei's body draped over his own. Skin met bare skin, sending tremulous shivers down Duo's spine as his Chinese lover kissed him tenderly on the mouth. He wrapped his arms around the other boy, holding him close until the kiss was broken.

And then he could feel his body tensing up; next came the part that had always been the focus of past encounters, the part that had never been that great for him.

Luckily, his new lover was very different. And highly empathetic.

Wufei could sense the other's sudden reluctance and easily guessed the reason behind it. "I will make this better than anything that has been done to you," he promised, reaching for a small bottle on the bedside table. Applying its contents to one hand, he took a hold of his aching shaft and pumped it a few times, liberally coating himself with the lubricant. He then took a little more and stroked two fingers against his lover's entrance before carefully slipping one inside. At the same time, he wrapped his other hand around the braided boy's still-rampant erection, stroking it slowly up and down.

Duo felt some of the nervous tension ease out of his body at those touches. Wufei was being so gentle in preparing him; surprisingly, it was rather pleasant. He arched experimentally into the dual sensation, his eyes closing. "Make me yours," he sighed as a second finger slipped inside of him. This felt so much better than what he remembered.

When his lover's hands withdrew a moment later, he braced himself for the sudden pain that would follow. But it never came. Instead he felt Wufei's stiff member pressing against and then into him slowly, so slowly, until they were completely joined. He let out the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. It had happened so easily, so incredibly gently.

Wufei's eyes slid closed, a sigh of longing fulfilled whispering from his lips as he entered the lithe body beneath him. This felt too perfect, too much like countless heated dreams to believe it was real; he was half afraid that Duo would melt away beneath him at any moment, leaving him cold and alone. But when he opened his eyes, Duo was still there, still touching him, still joined with him in the most intimate act he knew. This was real. It had to be real. He held still a moment longer, allowing his lover to adjust to their union; he then leaned over, softly breathing the other's name.

"Oh, Duo..."

"'Fei...kiss me..." Duo answered just as softly, something like gratitude shining in his violet eyes. He raised his chestnut head to meet Wufei's mouth, braid trailing beside him, hands gripping the bronzed arms lightly.

Their kiss was warm, achingly gentle, and very, very real. Unable to hold back any longer, Wufei began to move slowly. Duo gasped at that, his head falling back, hands digging into Wufei's shoulders.

"Aah, Wufeeeiii," he breathed heavily, a definite note of wonder in his voice. "I didn't know--god!--could feel...feel so...mmmmmm..." Words failed him; his body fell back against the bed, arms pulling his lover in close. He wrapped his legs around the muscular youth above him, surrendering completely, hips rocking upward into the slow thrusts that rode him. "More," he groaned softly as his movement deepened the erotic sensation. "God, Wu, give me more..."

A quivering moan escaped Wufei's throat at the feel of Duo moving beneath him, wrapped around him, begging for more; his hips quickened of their own volition, driving them both deeper into the passion that gripped them. 

Duo's voice rose from soft moans to rhythmic cries, heightening in intensity as Wufei loved him. He tossed his head, eyes squeezing shut, body shuddering helplessly at the waves of liquid fire washing through him with every thrust from his lover. Nothing had ever felt so right, so mind-numbingly *good*; it was all he could do to hold onto the other boy, his nails digging into the bronze back as his lover's name fell from his lips again and again.

"Oh GOD 'Fei! Wufei...oh my *god*!

Wufei threw his head back, gasping, dying in the intensity of the moment. Duo was all that mattered, all that he'd ever needed; and Duo was here, tangled with him in the throes of passion, crying out *his* name over and over. He ground his hips firmly into the American's, whimpering softly as the white heat flooding his senses became too much to bear. Nothing existed beyond Duo clinging to him, clawing his back, mindlessly crying his pleasure; Wufei shuddered and his rhythm increased. The sound of that voice and the heat of that body drove him higher and hotter until at last he exploded, choking out Duo's name as his climax rolled over him. Gouts of earth-shattering pleasure washed through him as he shook uncontrollably, gradually subsiding until he went limp in Duo's arms.

The braided pilot gentled his hold on Wufei, hands stroking down his sweat-dampened spine and back up, ivory legs easing down around bronze. He brushed soft kisses against the flushed face above him, smoothing sweat-soaked raven-dark hair away from his lover's slender neck to taste the salt of his skin. When Wufei found his strength again and gently ended their union, still trembling from the intensity of emotion behind his orgasm, Duo continued moving softly beneath him, his body still seeking release.

Wufei smiled at that. The boy obviously hadn't come; good. That meant that Wufei could take the time to finish him off with all the attention he deserved. 

The Chinese boy slid his sated body off of Duo's, hushing his whimpered protests with a slow, sensual kiss, cradling the slender form against him. Duo curled into the embrace, eagerly returning the press of his lips, the flickering touch of his tongue.

At last Wufei pulled away, still holding Duo, and looked down into that beautiful, unguarded face. He was surprised to see a look of worry creeping into the violet eyes.

"What is it?" he questioned softly, brushing damp bangs away from those eyes. The sight of Duo lying open and defenseless in his arms sparked a fierce protective instinct in him. Anyone who hurt this boy in any way had better be prepared to face down the wrong end of Wufei's blade.

Duo seemed hesitant to answer. "It's just...I...oh please, Wufei, please don't leave me like this!" he finally burst out.

Wufei blinked, duly startled. Did the boy honestly think he would take his own pleasure and be done with no thought for Duo's satisfaction? But really, though, if that's what he'd always known, what else would he expect?

"Please," Duo begged again, his tone sounding just a little too hopeless.

"Never," Wufei swore vehemently, pulling Duo tighter against him. "I would never do that to you." He dropped another long kiss to the American's swollen mouth, lingering as he relaxed his grip on the boy. He leaned on one elbow, arm laid beneath Duo's head, the other hand beginning an unhurried appreciation of the slender body pressed alongside his own.

His fingertips traced lightly down Duo's arm, trailing shivers in their wake and twining with the braided boy's own as they continued kissing. After a moment he gently disengaged his hand to place it on Duo's thigh, caressing softly, moving up over his hip and along his side, brushing soft patterns against his narrow chest.

Wufei's light touches coaxed a low sigh and a whispered "Please" out of Duo; the Chinese boy smiled to himself and brushed his thumb over the pert nub of one nipple before pinching it gently, eliciting a tiny gasp from his lover. Little by little he swept his hand downward, playing over the tautness of Duo's flat stomach as he trailed his kisses down the American's slender white neck.

"Mmmmmm, Wufei," Duo purred, turning his head aside and tilting it away in a clear invitation for more. He shifted a little against the bed, trying unsuccessfully to bring Wufei's slow-roving hand closer to the focus of the burning ache that filled him. He breathed his lover's name again, a clear note of pleading in his voice.

"'Feeeiii..."

Wufei shivered at the way Duo drew out that sound and gave in somewhat to the unspoken plea, his hand creeping lower as he nipped lightly at his fellow pilot's ear. His fingers glided over the ridge of Duo's hipbone, bypassing their intended target in favor of stroking down the lean, toned muscle of his thigh and caressing the warm skin of its inner surface--first one leg, then back up and around to the other. He strayed ever nearer to the proof of Duo's arousal, not quite touching, teasing mercilessly.

Deathscythe's pilot moaned impatiently, twisting his body, trying to force the contact that wasn't going to happen until Wufei decided he had suffered long enough. Desperate with need, he reached for that hard, throbbing ache himself, only to have his hand batted away gently but insistently. Frustrated, he growled low in his throat and turned to fix his torturer with a somewhat hazy violet glare.

"C'mon, Wu," he panted, voice rough and breathy with anticipation, trembling with raw lust. "You gonna touch me or what?"

Wufei let his lips curve into what he knew was an evil grin. "Patience is a virtue, Duo," he murmured, even as he relented, the tip of his middle finger tracing up the top surface of Duo's shaft, over the tip, and down the underside.

Duo's body jerked involuntarily at the long-awaited touch that was still not enough. "Not right now it's not!"(1) he gasped, his hand grabbing Wufei's wrist as the other boy continued tracing patterns along his arousal with that one light fingertip. "God, Wu, I need--please...god, please, 'Fei, stop teasing!"

Completely undone by his lover's helpless begging, Wufei silenced the braided boy by kissing him savagely and finally wrapped his hand around the stiff erection presented to him.

Duo practically sobbed against his mouth, hand clenching on his wrist, hips surging into his grip, thrusting mindlessly for the promise of relief. Wufei pressed his fingers firmly around the sensitive flesh, stroking his lover in a rhythm that pushed him steadily toward the ecstasy he sought. Duo's head lashed back, his body jerking against Wufei's, his breath coming in short gasping cries.

Wufei closed his eyes, drinking in the sound, the feel of his lover's pleasure. To think that he could have such an effect on this boy--it was almost too much to believe. He continued his ministrations for a moment then abruptly ceased, drawing a sharp protest out of the other pilot.

"No, nononono, Wufei, please, don't stop!" Duo burst out frantically even as the Chinese boy moved down to lay between his legs, hands resting lightly on the insides of his trembling thighs, gently pushing them farther apart, pressing soft kisses against the heated skin. Wufei raised his head enough to catch Duo's beseeching gaze and sent his tongue flickering across the wet tip of Duo's member reassuringly. The braided boy shuddered, giving voice to a tortured groan as Wufei continued, licking gently at the swollen head, letting his lips graze down the shaft, holding Duo's eyes with his own the whole time.

At last he paused to ask, "Do you care if the others know what we've done?" Duo shook his head mutely, eyes wide and glazed with need, hands clenched in a white-knuckled grip on the bed sheets beneath him. "Good." Wufei flashed him a wicked smile. "Because I want to hear you scream." And with that, he plunged his hungry mouth down over the violet-eyed pilot, swallowing him to the hilt.

True to form, Duo cried out shamelessly, arching off the bed only to be pressed back down and firmly pinned by his hips. He thrashed against that grip, unable to hold still, crazy with denied passion and too close to completion. Wufei spared him no mercy, caressing with his tongue as he drew away and returned, sucking rhythmically and purring softly in the back of his throat. Gods, but the boy tasted wonderful. And he was close, so close, his body writhing madly against the mattress, his breath jerking out in deep moans that quickly turned to unrestrained cries of mounting ecstasy, words choking frantically in between.

"God yes 'Fei! Oh GOD! You're gonna make me...oh god! ...oh god, WuFEI--!"

And then at last, with one final cry that was almost the scream his lover had asked for, Duo gave up, back arching off the bed, his entire body tensing rigidly as he came hard.

Wufei held his position, taking all that was offered, until Duo collapsed gasping beneath him, shuddering slightly in the wake of his orgasm. As the tremors faded, Wufei crawled up beside him, pulling Duo's limp, damp body close against his own. The violet eyes drifted open and turned toward him, full of rapturous gratitude, expressing all the American boy felt more eloquently than his infamous voice could ever do. He wasn't even going to try to put it all into words.

"Thank you," he breathed softly, a radiant smile on his lips. Wufei smiled in return and kissed him briefly.

"You had only to ask," he said gently. "I would do anything for you, Duo."

"Careful, 'Fei," Duo responded, a mischievous gleam coming to his eyes. "You're stuck with me now. There's no *way* I'm lettin' you go after that." He wiggled closer against Wufei, tucking his head down into the other's chest. "I've never been loved like that. Hell, I've never been loved at *all*." A faint note of insecurity crept into his voice. "You sure you're not just hot for my body?"

Wufei snorted. "Baka. Of course I'm hot for you. Shall I tell you why?"

"'Cause I'm so sexy?" Still that hint of insecurity in the teasing tone.

"No, because I love you."

"Mm. So I'm *not* sexy?"

"I never said that."

Duo slid an arm around the other boy's waist and closed his eyes. "I love you too, Wufei." The words seemed to carry more weight being spoken now, in the aftermath of the passionate act. "Didn't think that I ever would, but I do."

The Chinese pilot understood what the other was saying. It was wonderful to be able to say he loved someone when he'd always figured love was something that happened to other people. The fact that his love was reciprocated only made it better.

He reached behind him and pulled the blanket up from where it had gotten shoved, hanging off the edge of the bed. He draped it over himself and Duo, whose breathing was already evening out into the soft rhythm of sleep. Closing his arms around the braided pilot once more, he let his eyes slide shut and whispered one last time before he drifted off, "I love you."

Already lost to dreams, Duo smiled gently in response.

**Author's Note:**

> (1) "Patience is a virtue"/"Not right now it's not!": Line borrowed from The Mummy (1999)
> 
> If anyone's wondering about the title, 5x2=10 so...that's it. I literally could not think of anything else.


End file.
